The World is Yours
by ngrey651
Summary: Two teams now vie for the ultimate prize: control of the world! Who will rise? Who will fall? Don't count on THIS battle being done by dinner! Collaboration story with winkywoo2008. Read, review!
1. Chapter 1

_"Can't we all just get al-"_

**The World is Yours**

**Chapter I**

"INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT!" a female voice shouted in an intercom. "A SPY IS IN OUR BASE!"

"A spy is in our base?!" a red-furred Trog repeated with horror. Running over to the exit of the control room, he grabbed his sleek HRY-175 Pump-Action shotgun, and barreled down the stairs, almost tripping at the end. "We need to protect the disc!"

_Name: Captain Jenem_

_Role: Soldier_

"Yo! A lil help here?!" an orange-furred Trog, dressed in a baseball cap with a headset, red t-shirt, cargo pants and sneakers, shouted, trying to pull open a door without success.

"Yeah, yeah…step back son…" Jenem gently pushed him away. "Eight, four, one…umm, two!"

"Let's go, let's go!" the Trog urged.

_Name: Psych_

_Role: Scout_

"INNNCOOOMMIIIIINNNGG!!!!" a black-furred Trog screamed, charging towards the door. All three of them screaming, they burst through the door, Jenem and Psych tripping, and the charging Trog inspecting the room immediately still screaming.

"AAAAAaaahh, hey, it's still here!" Psych reported, his hand on the case containing a disc.

"Ahem…" a tall human, dressed in a black trench coat and a motorcycle helmet with wires connecting to a pack, appeared at the doorway. "Is the disc still here?"

"Yes doctor!" the large, burly Trog, wielding a minigun, saluted.

_Name: Yenh_

_Role: Heavy_

"Did anyone kill the spy on the way here?" the doctor asked, walking over to them.

_Name: Doctor Andrew Leafgreen_

_Role: Medic_

"Ummm…no, we just got here sir…" Jenem shook his head, his dusty-red Terran-Syndicate issued battle armor having some dings from the impact.

"Then we still have a problem…" Andrew said gravely, flicking a photo towards the oval-shaped table. It showed Terran-Syndicate soldier on the ground, a bloody mess with a blade stuck in its back…

"Oohoo, big problem…" Psych said cockily. "I've killed plenty of spies before I arrived at this desert, they're just diamond-greedy scumbags, like Agent 3, no offense…"

"None taken…" a French-accented voice rang out, and then a Trog, wearing a business suit appeared out of nowhere.

_Name: Agent 3_

_Role: Spy_

"What do we do sir? The spy is still creepin around here, and we don't know who he might have killed as well!" Jenem asked, greatly concerned.

"Don't worry, I got 'em…" a female Trog came in, wearing a leather vest and a machete-scabbard slung around her back, carrying a body dressed in casual clothes.

_Name: Ewa Lani_

_Role: Sniper_

"Ahh! Good girl Ewa! I expected you to find and kill that scumbag!" Andrew praised, looking over the human-mercenary after she flung him on the table, his neck slit.

"Not a problem dad, so…what now?" she gave an embarrassed smile, leaning on a wall, her Barrett M82 .50 cal sniper rifle dangling at her waist.

"Everyone gather 'round in a circle and I'll tell ya!" he said simply. Everybody did so, and the doctor projected a holographic top-map of a lumberyard.

"Our rivals have recently acquired this lumberyard, saying that 'they're building more homes for the homeless', but we know what they're really up to!" he began. "So…next week, at seven-thirty eh-em on Wednesday, we'll assault this site, and take it so that we can provide more _lebensraum_ for our men!"

"Sounds easy…" Painkiller smirked, cleaning his Minigun.

"Alright, get some rest and get ready on the preceding day, I don't want any mistakes here!" the doctor ordered, and then leaving the room…

_Somewhere in Kokoua Town, Hawaii…_

"Yaaaaawwnnn…"

A tie-dye-pants-wearing trog with a thick mane of brown curly/wavy hair that was always brushed back smiled as he swung back and forth in the hammock. "Beautiful dreaaaaaamer…na-na-na-naaaaaah…" He sang, his grey fur calmly brushed by the wind, his very hairy light grey chest being scratched occasionally by the unretractable black claws of his hands. His black eyes had a green tint at the bottom, and he smiled up at the sky before closing his eyes.

"YO! WE GOTTA PROBLEM!"

The hammock spun around rapidly until he flopped out of it, rubbed the side of his head, and stood up. He frowned and looked over at the person approaching him, then got up and slung his backpack onto his back.

_Name: Grey Nicholas Pelekai_

_Role: Scout_

"Okay, what in the heck is the racket?" Grey asked.

Approaching him was a white-furred rabbit-like alien in doctor's garb, hopping at full speed towards him. He finally came to a stop, his brownish-tufted tail swishing back and forth as he took deep breaths. "Ran…all the way…have to tell you…have…meeting…NOW…"

_Name: Rupert Jacques von Hamsterviel_

_Role: Medic_

Grey nodded and slammed his fist into his palm. "Meeting? Got it. Jump on my back."

Rupert jumped on Grey's back, and the scout rushed across the grass out of his lawn, heading down the sidewalk then leaping through the air onto a catwalk on a high-rise, red-bricked building. He raced across the rooftops, jumping from roof to roof towards a person who was on another rooftop far away, a green-furred being that had hair similar to his, but with pastel tie-dye pants and a definite feminine figure.

"Hey there, dad." Green said. "Uncle Rupe! Ready for the meeting?" She inquired.

_Name: Green Kila Pelekai_

_Role: Pyro_

"What's it about?" Grey inquired, frowning slightly. "I was trying to-"

"You can ask him in three…two…"

WOOP! The roof floor flipped and they all were deposited in the room directly below. A smirking, cone-headed experiment with a lot of tattoos on his body in Angelic script smiled as he waved them over to a circular table with his black claws, a belt full to the brim of explosive device triggers on his person.

_Name: David Ko'o'oko_

_Role: Demoman_

He was sitting at the table along with a kangaroo-like experiment with bandoliers on his body and a sniper rifle strapped to his back. He had a red band tied around his eyes, but…though he could not see colors, his ability to see in infrared, in the dark and through walls made him an excellent candidate for what he did…

_Name: Anzac Aussie_

_Role: Sniper_

Along with him was one final person who commanded quite a bit of attention due to his form. He smiled at everyone, placing them on the table. "Glad to have you here." He said. "I've been working on some…tune-ups for the base." He laughed then, a beautiful sound, his white fur glistening along with the beautiful green tattoos on his form. He was a trog with a blue headband around his head and a knack for tinkering with things. When he wasn't building guns…he made wind chimes. Lovely ones.

_Name: Makani Kanoa_

_Role: Engineer_

"We'd better have been called here for a good reason." Grey said.

"Is THIS a good enough reason?" Makani said, tossing a decapitated head of a human mercenary spy onto the table. Grey's eyes widened in horror. Rupert turned green in the face. "We…are being SPIED upon." He told them all.

"By WHO?" Green demanded to know.

Makani rolled his eyes. "Who ELSE but that team led by Dr. Leafgreen?" He remarked.

Dr. Rupert frowned. "Hmm, Ewa Lani included?"

"What are you, president of her fan club?" Grey asked.

"No. That would be **YOU**." David laughed, tossing a folder onto the table, spilling out photos of Grey at a café with Ewa Lani, chatting it up, laughing a little and an obvious lovesick expression on Grey's face.

"AAAA! **How did you**?!" Grey gasped.

"Indeed. I know you'd like to f—k her, but she and the others are going to f—k US." David remarked.

"IT WAS **ONE** COFFEE DATE!" Grey growled angrily, baring his fangs. "**OKAY!?!** And I didn't know she…" He turned his head to the side.

_Didn't know she'd been working for the other side._

"Anyhow, I'm warning all of you to WATCH YOUR BACKS. Tomorrow's the big day, you know, I don't want anything going wrong." Makani said.

But…it most certainly would.

_Northern Oregon, Pacific United States…_

"Are we all set Yuni?" Leafgreen asked, checking his Medigun.

"Sentries, dispensers and teleporters are all operational!" a yellow-furred Trog that looked a bit like Sparky, but with grass-green eyes, wearing a hard-hat and worker vest, said with pride.

_Name: Yuni_

_Role: Engineer_

"Good, keep an eye on your stuff, they may already know what we're going to do…" the tall human warned, arming his _Blutsauger_.

"C'mon sir! Agent 3 is the best spy you ever created! There's no way they'll be able to figure out what's going on!" Yuni assured him, resting a steel wrench on his shoulder.

"When will I get to blow this place sky-high?!" a blue-furred Trog with red eyes shouted, wearing a Flak-Jacket with crotch and neck cover.

_Name: Ehjen_

_Role: Demoman_

"Be patient Ehjen!" Leafgreen replied, keeping a calm, but serious tone. "You will soon, we just need to make sure that everything is going as planned…"

"Umm, dad?" Ewa Lani radioed him.

"Yes?" Leafgreen replied, surprised by the sudden call.

"We got company, incoming from the north…" she chided.

"Ah crap, Ehjen, do it!" he barked.

"HA HA! THEY'RE GONNA NEED SATAN TO GLUE THEM BACK TOGETHER!!" the Trog screamed, pulling out a cylinder-like trigger, and then pushing the red button…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The lumberyard was piled high to the brim with tons and tons of wood. Grunting slightly as he carried one large load of logs to a bigger pile, the large demonic, snake-like experiment named Ranku placed them down, wiping his brow. He had a red gem in the middle of his forehead, beautiful white scales and delicate-looking red wings with rippling muscles. He wore a thick belt around his waist with various…trophies inside. Specifically, bullets he'd made from ice.

_Name: Ranku Sunten_

_Role: Heavy_

He was the first one to hear the explosion as a large, rippling burst knocked his hard work through the air and a giggling, insane-looking trog with red eyes and a flak jacket laughed madly at his work from far away.

"Hee-ha-ha-ha-ha-haaa! Hope you all like WOOD CHIPS!" He laughed.

"Leafgreen!" Ranku said angrily as he saw the doctor stand up next to Ehjen the Demoman and the grass-green-eyed Yuni. "You picked the WRONG place to screw with us."

"You obviously think you can match us. There are more of us than there are of you."

"Not for long!" A voice called out. A stun blast clinked off the ground by Leafgreen's foot and a brown, curly/wavy-haired kid holding up two Guncon-styled blaster pistols smirked as he twirled them slightly and leveled them at the doctor. "Hey there, Leafgreen! How's Firered?"

_Name: Nick Grey_

_Role: Soldier_

"…ha. HA-HA-HA." The doctor laughed stonily.

"Hey Nick!" Yuni said cheerfully, waving. Nick smiled at her. "Not to rain on your parade, but there's still only two of you." Yuni said.

"THREE."

A claw suddenly placed itself to the right of Yuni's neck and Leafgreen stepped back as a black-scaled dragon with golden crest/spikes running down from his head to the tip of his tale smirked at them all. He had a golden-scaled chest and stomach with a crescent moon insignia of white on the front, dark eyes, and a stylish voice. "There are few things more romantic than a damsel…in distress." He spoke softly, licking the side of her neck, wings wrapping around her as he kissed her cheek tenderly.

"THAT'S ENOUGH." Nick called out.

"Just letting them know I'm a threat." Nightwing said, flapping through the air and letting go of Yuni, who shivered madly as the dragon landed by Nick and Ranku.

BANGA-BANG!

The threesome jumped back as Ewa Lani lowered HER gun. "Keep AWAY from her!" She hissed at Nightwing.

"Easy there, Ewa Lani. Dr. Leafgreen promised us a good fight." The orange-furred Psych said, adjusting his baseball cap as Yenh, Agent 3 and Jenem appeared, standing over a hill to the east. Now the doctor, Yuni and Ehjen stood to the north while Nightwing, Nick and Ranku were to the south.

BA-BOOOOOM!

The trogs from the north shielded their eyes as a log pile exploded into tiny bits, sending them reeling back slightly. Ranku moaned in agony at MORE of his hard work being blasted as the cone-headed David smirked, lowering his grenade launcher and Grey stood up, getting their attention.

"Did you promise them they'd WIN?!" He laughed.

"Hey Grey." Ewa Lani remarked.

"Uh…hi…" Grey said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nice one-liner." She complimented.

"Thaaaanks! I just thought it'd be the perfect thing to say." He told her.

"It WAS." She admitted, smiling.

"Helloooooo?! Big fight over lumber yard?" Dr. Leafgreen remarked. "Let's get those _verdammnt_ idiots!"

"Those guys BLEW UP the entire parking lot! INCLUDING my car! I had TWO PAYMENTS LEFT!" Rupert yelled angrily.

"Let's see what they've GOT." Makani remarked.

"ATTICAAAAAA!" Ehjen snickered as he held up HIS grenade launcher.

And so, the fight began! Logs and piles of wood began to be blown apart as everybody scattered around. Psych rushed forward, baseball bat held high as he attempted to take down Makani, who calmly held up a remote and pressed it.

BEEP! A large cannon popped out of the ground and a huge, boxing-glove blast knocked him back, soaring through the air over Grey and Ewa Lani, who were standing head to head.

"Well…I don't…like hitting girls."

"How about you stand still? It's probably the closest the doctor will let you get to touching my body." She offered.

"Say, when we're not trying to, like, beat each other up, how about we go to a movie some-"

Before he could finish, he was yanked away by Agent 3 while Ewa Lani was yanked away by Nighwing. "Hello mah petite." He said, smiling evilly.

"Well look what I've got HERE." Agent 3 laughed cruelly as Grey faced him down.

Psych stood back up, frowning angrily as he saw Makani and Yuni were in the middle of building two VERY LARGE cannons, each one trying to finish and FIRE the cannon at each other before the other could. "I'm gonna take my bat and POPSICLE you!" He snarled, reaching for his cap.

He lifted it up and blinked at the sight of Rupert sitting in it.

"Hello." Rupert said before he whacked Psych square in the nose.

"OWWWWW!" Psych yelled, holding his nose as the baseball cap fell to the ground. He snarled and picked it up again, fist raised. "I'm gonna-"

Rupe was GONE. Psych blinked. "Where'd you go?!"

"Here." Rupert laughed, popping out of a nearby barrel and waving. "Come and get me!"

Psych ran over to the barrel…but then Rupe popped out of a barrel across from THAT one. "Now I'm here!"

Then he popped out of ANOTHER barrel that was away from THAT one. "Now I'm HERE!"

Then he popped out of the barrel Psych was by, tweaked his nose, and popped back in.

Psych frowned, then got an evil idea and headed over to Ehjen, who was looking around for something to blow up. "Hey Ehjen, can I get your help with something?"

"What with?"

"Ever seen "And Now For Something Completely Different"?"

FIVE SECONDS LATER…

Ehjen grinned as he held up a TNT detonator. He pushed it down and the FIRST barrel exploded. No scream. He held another detonator up and pushed the handle down, making ANOTHER barrel blast apart into chunks. No scream. He held up ANOTHER detonator.

BOOM!

"WAAAA-HOO-HOOO-HOOooooooo…" Rupe went flying over the lumberyard as Psych grinned and slapped hands with Ehjen. "BOOYAH."

BOOOOOOOOM!

They turned around to see Yuni was moaning, her head embedded in a log as Makani clapped his hands free of dust, his towering cannon now completed. Yuni's legs squirmed around uselessly as Makani shrugged.

"Good attempt." He told her, looking at her ALMOST-completed-before-his-cannon. "But really, a Power Pulser is just as effective as a Shockwave Blaster…and takes less time to build."

BA-BOOOOOOOM!

Makani, Psych and Ehjen were blown through the air as Ranku gulped. "SORRY!" He called out to Makani as they all landed in another log pile, making it fall apart. "Ohhhhhhh." He moaned. "The HUMANITY!" He sobbed.

Nick and Dr. Leafgreen had guns pointed directly at each other's heads as a chilling wind blew a tumbleweed by, making the sombreros on their heads wiggle slightly.

"So…I guess we got ourselves a Mexican standoff, don't we?" Nick remarked calmly.

"I suppose we do." The doctor agreed behind his mask.

"My LEGS!" Somebody yelled.

The two narrowed their eyes at each other, then barked out the simultaneous command for their men to meet them where they were. NOW. Everyone crawled, limped and straggled as best they could to their leader's positions as the two lowered their weapons.

"The lumberyard is WRECKED." Nick muttered, looking around. "Mahalo PLENTY."

"Yes, you can't use it." The doctor agreed. "But neither can WE. So…a tie?"

"You started this, doctor. Don't think I will forget that." Nick said. "This place may be wreckage, but it is OUR wrecked, wasted lumberyard. Get out of it, please."

The doctor nodded curtly, then walked down the hill and out of the gates as Nick turned to the others. "Everyone alive?"

"Yeah. We fought not to kill but I don't think those guys are going to hold back the way we were trying to." Grey said, rubbing his head. "I was VERY tempted to snack on Agent 3's innards."

"Keep it under control. Let's get going." Nick said, nodding his head. "Time to head back home."

_Back at Leafgreen's Headquarters…_

"Well that was f--ing new, we usually win!" Yenh growled, cleaning his Minigun, which he named _Jessica_.

"I admit…that went…unexpected…" Leafgreen nodded, finished using his Medigun on everyone.

"Is there anything we could try new on the next operation?" Ewa Lani spoke up from the oval table, using a long rod tipped with a cloth, moving it up and down in the barrel of her M82.

"MORE F--ING FIRE!!!" a violet-furred Trog with sunset-orange eyes yelled madly, its fire-proof cat-suit cleaned and raising its flamethrower high in the air.

_Name: Tanya_

_Role: Pyro_

"Calm down Tanya, we didn't bring you along because we were worried that you would've set the surrounding forest ablaze…" the doctor warned her, lowering her flamethrower quickly.

"Well EXCUUUSE me! But _I_ was drunk! YOU guys have NO excuse for that failure!" Ehjen blurted with a heavy slur that Winkywoo, the author for this part, cannot transcribe, veering the topic off course.

"Ah! I can't get a f--ing bead on any of those dirtbags cuz you kept blowing the whole f--ing place up!" Ewa snapped, drawing her machete.

"_Oy Vey_..." Leafgreen slapped his covered face. "QUIET, ALL OF YOU!"

Everybody immediately quieted their mouths…except for a cricket that's somewhere in the room, making chirping noises.

"Where's that go--mn cricket, he's already a _Dummkopf_…" he growled, not helping calming him down.

"If I find it, I'll squish it with my fists!" Yenh said.

"_Danke_…now…" Leafgreen smiled under his helmet. "Any suggestions for the next attack I'm proposing?"

"Let's get some fighter planes, and we can stick Yenh on the wing of one of them, and then he'll provide accurate air support!" Tanya laughed, her _Pyro Craze_ finally suppressed.

"Haha, that was funny, but the way he looks, he'll fly right off if the pilot makes a sharp turn, haha…" Leafgreen laughed.

"I RESENT THAT!" Yenh defended himself, pouting…and then sizing himself up.

"Well sir, how about I just fix up a Rainbow cannon, and scare them away with how much of a sissy we've all become?!" Yuni joined in, making everyone laugh.

"Well…with how much Ehjen's been drinking, just get Tanya with her flamethrower, stick his ass by it, and make a B-F-F!" Agent 3 laughed. "BFF meaning Big. F--ing. Flamethrower!"

"HEY!" Ehjen snapped, slamming his beer bottle on the table. "Easy there laddie! I'll let you make jokes, but when they come to my drinking, that's off limits!"

"I couldn't resist…" Agent 3 grinned.

_Random Starbucks Shop, Los Angeles of California…_

"What's wrong Grey? You've been a bit distant ever since we arrived here…" Ewa Lani, wearing a purple vest, blue tank-top and jeans, leaned forward, worried.

"Well…it's just…" he began, combing his hair from his green/black eyes. "It's hard to love someone who's from a team that happens to be your mortal enemy, you know?"

"Trust me, I _know_ that…" she placed a paw on his. "What? You gonna dump me because of that?"

Grey shook his head, smiling as he took her hand, careful not to scratch her with his claws. "Of course not. Ever heard of Romeo and Juliet? Their families were rivals too."

"But didn't they **die** in the end?" Ewa asked, looking slightly confused.

"I think we can beat the odds." Grey told her as she and he leaned in, kissing each other gently on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

_Some random location, in the Pacific US…_

"Alright, Anzac, anything new?" Nick radioed to the kangaroo-like experiment, who happened to have been sitting in an abandoned steel mill just outside a small town, observing Leafgreen's movement.

"Nope, they're just as quiet as ever…" he responded, taking a small drag on his cigarette before tossing it into an ashtray nearby. "I'm starting to wonder why I'm even here; they're not doing anything…"

"They're up to something…just be patient…" Nick advised. "Remember, shoot to INCAPACITATE, not to KILL." After he cut the transmission, Anzac, staring down the scope of his rifle, arched backwards and let out a yawn, coupled with stretching his arms. Apparently, he arched back far enough to let his eyes reveal someone approaching. It was tall…and had an odd shape…it was an experiment.

"Makani?" he gave a surprised cry when the engineer entered. "What are you doing **here**?"

"Just thought I might build a dispenser for ya, whenever you get hungry or thirsty or something like that…" he shrugged, his voice as soothing as ever. "Is that alright?"

"No, not a problem!" the sniper smiled, seating himself again and staring through the scope. He shouldn't have done that…as Makani was actually Agent 3 in disguise, revealed with a quiet puff of smoke. He flipped out his Butterfly Knife, AKA Balisong, and prepared to execute a backstab. However, Anzac knew it wasn't Makani, because he was too busy making chimes back at the base, so he took his rifle, and slammed the butt of it against the spy's face. Obviously shocked, he still kept his professional cool and fought with the sniper. Kicking the rifle away, Anzac grabbed whatever touched his hand first.

Jar of urine.

"GODDAMNIT, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Agent 3 screamed when the jar was thrown at him, not closed.

"Well where ELSE am I going to put it?" Anzac asked, shrugging. Now **infuriated** AND foul-smelling, the spy brought out his MK23, his personal favorite, and shot the kangaroo not in the arm…but on the bandolier. Anzac's movements caused a part of the bandolier to face him, and when Agent 3's bullet hit it, it caused it to shoot forward, straight into his chest. In a quick movement, Agent 3 re-equipped his knife, and dealt a slice across his temple, stabbed him in the side, and then threw him out the window, already taking his form. "Ha. How do you like-"

THRAACCKA-CRASSSH!

Agent 3 gulped. He'd heard that kind of crash before. He looked outside and saw Tanya was lying underneath Anzac, both moaning horribly, the flamethrower pack on her back broken.

"I can't feel my LEGS…" The kangaroo moaned.

"Lucky YOU, I can't feel my FACE!" Tanya yelled.

"…I guess it all evens out." Agent 3 muttered angrily as he headed down the tower from the back to help Tanya up. Upon arriving, Anzac was gone

How…odd. Agent 3 was SURE he'd that the kangaroo's legs had been broken…how had…

"Hello."

Agent 3 looked up to see the REAL Makani glaring down at him, holding up a bloody knife and tossing it down between Agent 3's toes. "Stabbing in the back is such a cowardly method of murdering, you know." He remarked, suspended in the air using his power over air-pressure, holding a groaning Anzac on his shoulder. Spitting some blood on the ground from his mouth, Makani rushed off through the air, leaving Agent 3 to bring Tanya back to Dr. Leafgreen.

…

…

…

… "I have good news and bad news." Rupert said, cleaning his hands after finishing checking Anzac. "He'll live! That's the good news. Bad news…he will never walk again. Unless…we had some raw _Bios_, life magic. That's the only thing that'll cure his legs."

"Never WALK AGAIN?!" Agent 3 snarled. "Damn it, I should have just stabbed him between the eyes but NOOO, I had to do the window-kick!"

"We keep TELLING you, the window kick is not that-!" Yuni began.

"Don't go blaming yourself!" Dr. Leafgreen said, raising his hand. "It's Anzac's fault for landing on her and Tanya for going out to get SALSA at that time of night." He muttered, shaking his head. "Tanya, sometimes I worry about you, I TRULY do. Anyhow, luckily, there is a way to heal her…"

"Life magic?" Grey frowned. "There's not too many people who openly claim to practice life magic…and those that are…they're pacifists."

"Luckily there IS somebody we know who practices it.." Nick said, tossing a folder onto the table before them all. It showed an experiment with cream/brown fur, a fox-like tail, brown hair that neatly fell around his head, angelic wings and a pair of calming eyes that resembled the surface of a pond. "Page, experiment 620! He's a healer for the Catholic Church. He's currently over in Uganda delivering relief to those affected by a recent AIDS outbreak, his healing touch is said to be able to cure ANYTHING and apparently those reports are TRUE."

"So the choir-boy-made-good is our best bet?" Yenh inquired. "He looks like a sissy."

"He's a pacifist, what do you expect? Ten tons of bulging muscles?" Dr. Leafgreen frowned. "Anyhow, we've got to bring him to Tanya and get him to heal her up."

"Naturally, I expect Dr. Leafgreen will be there as well." Nick said, sighing deeply and shaking his head. "But I don't want a big slaughter or getting innocent people involved. Grey, you're coming with me, and Rupert will stay here and keep looking after Anzac along with the rest of you, except for Green, whose powers will be useful out there, and Ranku, since I also need somebody who can hit hard and from a distance. Four people, that's it."

"Agent 3, you stay here and look after Tanya. I'm the only medic, so I'll stay too. Ehjen…I'm putting you in charge of going to pick Page up. You, Psych, Ewa Lani and Yehn will go pick retrieve Page from his position in Uganda. Remember to avoid civilian casualties as much as possible."

"Can we shoot to KILL this time? They CRIPPLED-" Ranku hissed.

"I'm NOT letting you kill Ewa Lani!" Grey snapped angrily, baring his fangs, fur bristling. The snake demon-like experiment and the bestial scout snarled at each other, circling around.

"ENOUGH." Green shouted, making them stop. "There's no time for bickering! What's our rules we follow?"

"…no killing, no harming civilians and stay loyal to each other."

"Right." Green said, frowning deeply. "For all they may take away from us, be it our legs or our dignity-" She added, turning to Anzac who waved his fist at her.

"WHERE ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO GO PEE UP THERE?!?" He roared.

"Or even our lives, we are STILL human BEINGS!...so to speak." She shrugged. "You know what I'm talking about!"

They all nodded, mumbling out agreements. Green was right, very right…

"We got two things in this world, our word and our balls, and we don't break 'em for nobody." Makani said, quoting from Scarface.

"So we go in, get the choir boy, and get out." Ehjen laughed. "How hard can it be tah pick up one pond-eyed little Catholic?"

"This reminds me of a good Catholic joke…" Psych thought out loud, rubbing his chin after he put his baseball cap back on. "How did it go again?"

"You'll have plenty of time to remember it on the trip to Uganda." Dr. Leafgreen said. "And Ehjen…be as little _betrunken_ as possible!"

Ehjen quickly tossed his bottle away and mumbled "Yeah, yeah!" under his breath.

…

…

…

…Nick, Grey, Green and Ranku are made their way down the dusty dirt road as the sun beamed down heavily overhead, making Ranku frown as he shielded himself with his beautiful, ornate wings. Nick sighed and looked out over the barren wastelands as more and more people shuffled along.

"I don't like this at all." He said as he and his comrades joined the throng. "All these people are starving and poor. The most Page can do is heal their wounds. We should do something, like…like give them all gold or something!"

"I wish we HAD gold to give." Grey admitted. "But as you know, we are POOR. We spend so too much on non-lethal weaponry when it would be cheaper just to go buy-"

"The 3 Rules, remember?" Nick told him.

"I helped pound OUT those rules, Dad, don't get on my case!" Grey insisted.

They shifted through the large throngs of dark-skinned Africans as they made their way to a very large ghost city. There were sand dunes rising high on all sides and a few trees scattered here and there. Within the center was a beautiful fountain made of ivory that was spraying clear water, and there, sitting before it, one gentle paw placed on the head of a baby, was experiment 620. He had gentle, loving eyes that were beautiful, fur soft and warm, and his paws were glowing.

"This child will be sick no more." He told a happy mother as Nick approached with his group. "Go in peace." He added, nodding at the mom.

She nodded happily and said "Bless you sah, bless you" before walking off. Page looked them over and spoke in his crystal-clear, lovely voice. "Ah, hello, Nick! I bid you welcome! What brings you to this place?"

"Anzac's legs were shattered, we need you to come with us." Nick said, nodding as Grey looked over a small portable TV set in his hands, checking the news. "Your _Bios_ is the only thing that can cure him!"

"And in local news, the airports have been shut down due to a bomb scare. There will be no flights in and out of the country until next week." The TV announcer told them all from the portable Grey held in his hands.

"LEAFGREEN." Green hissed. "We'll be stuck here for THREE DAYS without being able to get Page back to our home."

"You are dragging me into this rivalry you have with Dr. Leafgreen?" Page asked. "Honestly, why can you not settle your differences peacefully?"

"Would that I could." Nick remarked sadly. "But the doctor plays for keeps…"

THUDDOW!

A bullet suddenly richocheted off the ground and they looked up to see Ewa Lani was there, putting her rifle up into the air. "Got that right!" She yelled out from the outcropping she was standing on.

"Nice one!" Grey complimented.

"Thanks!" She said happily.

"RUN!" Nick yelled, getting out his gun and firing at the outcropping, making it shatter and causing Ewa Lani to jump back so as to ensure she wouldn't fall. They raced through the alleyways, with Psych, Yehn, Ehjen and Ewa Lani on their tail, Nick holding Page in his arms.

"We've got to split up, but not YET." Nick insisted. "We need to first get THEM off our tail, and then split up before meeting back at you-know-where!" He told them.

"The airport?" Grey asked.

"Why'd you say it OUT LOUD!?" Ranku moaned.

"Thaaaaanks!" Ewa Lani called out.

"UGH! Now we'll have to meet in the OTHER-OTHER place!"

"…OHHHH." Grey nodded in agreement. "Okay, but how do we lose them?"

"Property damage." Green laughed as she held up her clawed hands and jumped up and whipped around, slicing the air and sending waves of flame at the houses. The sides of the houses exploded and came down, blocking Ehjen and the others from coming after them as they headed deeper into the city.

"Split up now, meet up later!" Nick whispered, nodding at them once they were far away enough. All of them nodded and rushed off through the streets.

…

…

…

…meanwhile, while Tanya lay on the bed, clinging to life, the doctor decided to cheer her up by playing her favorite game.

"C'MON, Tanya!" He announced, gesturing at a picture of a horrid, disgusting fiend that was the product of a twisted mind. "You KNOW this one! It's a thing…well, thing-like person! Two words! A hideous, remorseless, BEAST!"

"Time's up!" Agent 3 remarked, holding up a timer.

"It's ANN COULTER!" Dr. Leafgreen moaned, crumpling up her picture. "ANN COULTER! _Ach_, sometimes…" He moaned.

"Doc…father…" Tanya whimpered from her bed.

Dr. Leafgreen's eyes widened and he took his helmet off. Immediately seeing that this was something very serious, the other experiments left the room as he held Tanya's paw.

"I wanna be back up and walking again." She whimpered. "I don't wanna be stuck in this bed…waiting for them to kill me."

"I don't think they'd do that." Dr. Leafgreen said. "They wouldn't dare attack somebody wounded, lying crippled in a bed…"

He bit his lip. Dr. Leafgreen knew that Mr. Nicholas Michael Grey was a very compassionate rival…he went out of his way to ensure that his "children" and his OWN children weren't killed when on missions. His devotion to them was inspiring. He was certain that, with Nick in charge, no sneaky tactics would be tried to eliminate Tanya.

But Nick was presumably in Uganda. And some of his team members followed the policy of "Eye for an Eye".

So the question became…would they try something?

He hoped not.

…

…

…

…Grey held his legs close to himself. All of his teammates had split up in the city. Even if they got OUT, there was desert on all sides…harsh winds at night…they would have to be fast if they wanted to reach the airplane rental strip 30 miles west. It would be a long run through the city and through the desert. They had to leave as soon as possible…

Grey carefully brushed the baseball bat in his hand. It was made of Carbon Polytitanide, one of the strongest substances in the Universe, also known as "Galactic Titanium". Ships made their black boxes out if it. He used it to deal harsh beatings on his foes. Usually he preferred his fists though, and only used the bat on things like robots, buildings…using it on frail experimental flesh would shatter bones and crush tendon.

He cringed at the thought of using it on Ewa Lani. He hoped he wouldn't see her again.

Meanwhile, Ewa Lani nervously cleaned her rifle, frowning as she lay awake in the water tower she'd hollowed out and was using to look around the city. She had some coffee with her and planned on staying up all night, if need be. Her comrades were split up…probably nervous like her. She wondered which one of them was going to knock off some z's first…

She looked down at a set of pictures she had of her and Grey in a photo booth. They looked happy together, making funny poses for the camera. She wondered where he was. He was so sweet with her, so gentle. It was hard to believe sometimes that he was the same person who had the strength to knock cars through the air…

Yawning a little and seeing the need to take another swig of joe, she slurped from her thermos and sighed as she looked around through the sniper scope, waiting.

…

…

…

…Nightwing waited calmly, wings folded tightly to himself as he looked at Tanya's sleeping form.

It hadn't been THAT hard to get inside the base. The others were fast asleep, like her, but unlike her…they would awake soon.

He smiled. She looked almost innocent in that pose. He might actually shed a tear for her later on.

"You know, though I despise what you did and who you work for, don't think I don't RESPECT you or the rest of your friends." He told her sleeping form, a single claw raised. "So be glad I'm giving you this…a merciful end. I am showing something you would **never** show my friends."

He placed the claw to her throat and was about to cut when he noticed that she was mumbling something. Frowning, he listened closely, and he realized she was speaking to her father…in her sleep.

He sighed at this, feeling some degree of pity rise in him. "Alright…I leave you alive. **But**…" His eyes turned into slits as he bounded to the open window and his wings spread out. _"You'd better not EVER get out of that bed…"_

…

…

…

… Psych woke and rubbed his eyes as the faint rays of the sun streamed out over the rooftops.

"It's dawn." He said softly. "…time to move."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

_Kampala, Capital of Uganda..._

The faint rays of the sun were stretching out over the city as Nick motioned for Page to follow him. He held up his blaster rifle and ran along the wall of a nearby library as he led the healing experiment through the streets, the sun rising into the sky.

"Come on, come on, hurry!" He whispered as Page followed after him. "Stay close to me and keep it down, I don't want the opposition finding out where we are, Dr. Leafgreen's experiments will shoot to kill if-"

BANG! A gunshot barely missed his head. He grabbed ahold of Page and bolted as fast as he could away from the library as Ewa Lani reloaded her gun and fired off another round. "Dang! Missed. Stupid sun rays." She muttered. "I shoulda picked a better position."

"Sister, you have no idea how true that is." Grey remarked as he looked up at the Water Tower above him where Ewa Lani was hiding. He held up the baseball bat in his hands and swung it hard. CRANG! CRANG! CRANG!

The entire facility shuddered, then began to fall down. Ewa Lani jumped out of it and went falling down, down...

_THWUMP. _Into Grey's open arms.

"Looks like you...fell for me?" He wisecracked.

"Sorry, that line's not that good." She admitted.

"Yeah, I didn't think too hard on it." He put her down and tossed her gun away. "My dad wants me to beat you up, but I'm letting you off with a warning, okay?"

"Always the gentleman." Ewa Lani laughed as she dove for the rifle and ran off.

Meanwhile, Nick cocked his gun as he frowned darkly. "Something's wrong. Very wrong." He muttered, noticing Page was shivering. "You feel it too?"

"Something horrid and evil has entered this city." Page murmured. "It's...it's disturbing my powers...it's like knives are being stuck into my very soul!"

"Yo, Nick, we gotta problem!" Green spoke up from a walkie-talkie as she launched waves of fire at Psych, forcing him back as she hid behind a large pillar. "I'm at the airport, but so are Psych and Ehjen! They ain't gonna let us leave! Where's Ranku?"

"I haven't seen him." Nick spoke over the walkie talkie as he dodged another attempted sniper shot, ducking into an alley with Page. "Lemme try and reach his channel. Ranku? Ranku, can you hear me?"

"I read you, sir. Loud and clear." Ranku's cultured voice came out. "And I'm trying to make my way over there, but Yehn is giving me some...problems." he added.

"Grey!" Nick yelled into the walkie-talkie. "Will you stop your girlfriend from shooting at us!" He demanded.

"I'm TRYING, believe me!" Grey lied as he sipped a coca-cola from a nearby convenience store. "I'll get...what the?"

He blinked, stiffening as his animal instincts made a horrid surge of terror go through him. A man with long, black hair and slightly glowing yellow eyes in a dark trenchcoat was drinking a Corona.

"Hey, you gotta pay for that." The man behind the counter demanded.

The black-haired man tossed the other guy a look. Somehow it frightened the convenience store worker into shutting up. Then the black-haired man walked out of the room...

Grey had smelled blood and metal on him. And...and something else. Death. Pure, raw, death. Like a thousand dead bodies all rotting together...

"What the hell IS that man?" Grey murmured. He picked up the walkie-talkie. "Dad, I think trouble's just come to the town. There's somebody here who smells of death and darkness and he's wearing a black leather coat with glowing yellow eyes."

Page stiffened. "...glowing...yellow eyes?" He whispered. "Did he have long black hair?"

"Grey, did he have long black hair?" Nick wanted to know.

"He did indeed." Grey admitted.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no." Page murmured. "It is HIM. The wielder of The Darkness. Jackie Estacado."

"Who's Jackie Estacado?" Nick wanted to know as he and Page left the alley and headed into an abandoned house with boarded-up windows. Nick kicked the door down and the two raced inside. He then put all of the furniture at the front door while he checked for any other ways out. There was only one...a basement. He quickly locked it with a heavy chain located by a radiator and then got to work on reloading his rifle.

"He happens to be a mafia hit man." Page murmured. "And he happens...to be after me."

"Why would the mafia want you dead?" Nick wanted to know.

"It's not the MAFIA that Jackie is doing this for. The Darkness is doing it." Page explained. "The Darkness hates all things connected with life and light. It's creations are MOCKERIES of those forces. And I, a wielder of Bios, thus have an existence that's a sin to it. It simply can't stand to see me live solely because of the power I wield!" He held his hands over his head and moaned. "It's caused so much terrible cruelty in the world, but it is not up to ME to destroy it. For some reason it's needed to keep the balance of good and evil..."

A knock on the door. Nick held his rifle up.

"Little pig, little pig, let me in." A voice called out. Page hid behind the doorway to the back of the house as Nick aimed his rifle up.

"Ain't nobody here wantin' to buy nothin'!" He called back. "Go away!"

And then...it happened. A squelchy, disgusting-smelling THING began to ooze underneath the door. Nick watched as a tendril of inky blackness, yellow eyes glowing furiously, rose up from the ooze that was seeping under the door, wrapping around the furniture and tossing it away, one bit at a time.

"...bless the gun." Nick said, handing Page the rifle.

"What?"

"You're a priest. A man of God. Bless the gun or we're both **DOG FOOD**!" Nick begged.

Page held his hand up and made the sign of the cross, praying as the door burst down, Jackie's yellow eyes glittering with malice.

"_Hello_." He remarked, looking at Page's pond-colored eyes. "You've really gotta stop running from me."

"Is that blessing done yet?!" Nick nearly shouted, fear gripping his heart as he stood his ground.

"Not yet, stall him!" Page shook his head, muttering more incantations.

"Uhh...hey Jack, lovely eyes you got there! How'd you get 'em?" Nick smiled nervously, spreading his palms up.

"Courtesy of my..._shadowy_ friend..." Jackie shrugged, two piranha-like serpents slithering into the air from Jackie's shoulders, fierce amber eyes glowing sharply, a grin appearing on their faces.

Nick gulped. "Well, they look lovely! Goes great with the look you got goin-_URK_" a tentacle that slithered on the floor stealthily grabbed Nick from behind, and raised him into the air by the neck, dangling helplessly. "_OOOOGH! _" He moaned.

Jackie grinned evilly, about to snap the boy's neck until a _ka-chak_ pierced the air.

"**May God have mercy on your tortured soul!"** Page roared fiercely, pulling the trigger. Jackie laughed before the shot was taken, but bent over backwards as the divine bullet pierced through the shadowy armor and through his chest, making him cry out in pain and surprise. One of the piranha serpents hissed furiously and darted forward, only to be grabbed by Nick with both of his arms, just quickly recovered.

"Take the shot, choir boy! I...can't...hold it...much longer!" Nick grunted, struggling to keep the demonic being away, snapping its long, razor sharp teeth. Page quickly took aim, seeing a face twisted with rage on a man consumed by The Darkness. Before he could pull the trigger, another shot rang in the air, missing Jackie's face, yet leaving a nasty slash on his right cheek. Tracing the bullet's path back to it's origin, Page noticed a tall, lanky teenager with thick facial hair, focused but kind hazel eyes, and dressed in a white Aeropostale sweater, baseball hat, and black jeans, holding a strange weapon in his long arm.

"I suggest you leave, Jackie...now..." the boy growled, unbelievably, another Darkness manifestation growing from his back.

_IMPOSSIBLE!_ Jackie's Darkness screamed in terror, a guttural growl that'll make the Devil cower, the serpents' faces twisted in horror. _THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE, __ME__!_

"Even I don't know how it came to be, but unlike you, mine isn't insane...and doesn't control me..._I_ control _it_" the boy grinned. "Now...leave, before I blow your puppet's face off..."

"Big mistake dumbass..." Jackie shook his head. "You and I, are gonna see each other more often now..." And with that, the Darkness retracted itself back into Jackie, and he darted away back onto the dirt path. Just as quickly, the boy holstered his unusual weapon and took off, the manifestation back within him too, under the blinding African sun.

"Uhh...quick question, how many people can utilize this...thing!?!" Nick glanced at Page, still taking in what happened. "Am I going to have to fight a LEGION of those things?"

"...no, there is supposed to be only one..." Page returned the glance, his expression unreadable. "I think we have found our-_WAAAAGH!!!_" Page yelled as he was snatched away.

"Ya snooze, ya lose chump!" Psych laughed, swinging on a rope held in place by Yenh, struggling to keep his hold by a strong will to laugh. "Oh, here's a parting gift!"

"Why you little-"

SMACK!

A finely cooked pancake with butter smeared on it made a direct hit on Nick's face, his fist raised in the air frozen by the unexpected gift.

"OHH HO HO! Good one laddie!" Ehjen screamed at the top of his lungs, a beer bottle in his fist, then lowered his hand to his pants... "KA-BOOOOOM!" he revealed his no-no area, and ran off, laughing.

"Well I'm gonna have nightmares for **years**..." Nick stumbled, eyes now swirling black lines...

_Later..._

Jackie Estacado layed back in a run-down shed offering superb shade from the harsh sun, brooding.

_This cannot be..._ The Darkness spoke to him telepathically. _Only __I__ exist...that boy, that...__**human**__...has a knock-off of my power! He needs to be reminded of who I AM!_

"He already knows my name...I don't like the sounds of it..." Jackie replied, inspecting his custom-made Colt. "However, that boy, the one with the _Bios_-user, seems to be fighting with someone else...I overheard that gray experiment, back at the store..."

_Hmmm, yess...WAR, this may turn out be fun..._ The Darkness giggled manically...


End file.
